Maybe Growing Up has its perks
by Ghostly Deeds
Summary: The kids, now seniors in high school, are at a party. Eddy wants his dream to come true, but his hope is not too high. Eddy X Kevin; Soft-core boyxboy  meaning no smut, yet , swearing, a masturbating Eddy, character death, and drugs.
1. Maybe Growing Up Has Its Perks

**Author: Ghostly Deeds**

**Pairing: Eddy X Kevin**

**AN/Warnings: I wanted to write a fic about the kids growing up and becoming seniors. How they changed, and who was together. The characters are deliberately very different from their younger selves and indeed much darker.**

**Warnings: Soft-core boyxboy (meaning no smut, yet), swearing, a masturbating Eddy, character death, and drugs! **

**I do not own Ed, Edd n' Eddy, nor the characters from said show. Nor, do I own Nightmare by Avenged sevenfold, Omnos and Thousandfold by Eluveitie. Those belong to their respectful artists and recording companies.**

**Enjoy! **

For the longest time, I knew I was attracted to him. But, what didn't make sense to me was that I was supposed to hate him. Hate that athletic body of his. That red ball cap that was always on his head. The sound his horn from his bicycle made. The way he beat me and picked on me. The way he called me "dork". But, after time, hate started to fade into lust. I craved that body of his. But, I could hear him now, if he knew.

_"You sick little fuck! I knew you were a dork, but this is too much. You Freak!"_

The thought made me shudder. I pulled my knees closer to my chest, knowing he'd be here soon. Sarah was throwing a huge party and needed a place to throw it. And of course, I volunteered since my parents were never around, and the fact that they wouldn't be home all weekend either. So, here I sat on my round, purple (Oh, how I hated that color, and mom refused to buy me anything else) bed and listened to the redhead boss my best friend around to get the party ready.

A few moments later, I heard the door bell and the trample of people coming in as they were welcomed. I shook my head and began to get ready. Placing jeans and a t-shirt on my ever so short frame, I sighed as I looked into the mirror. I had gotten taller since I was younger, but still nothing compared to my classmates. My dark hair had filled in, and I kept it buzzed for many reasons. One fact being was that I thought that long hair (those three hairs mind you) was stupid.

I checked myself one last time in the mirror before turning to walk out. But, before I could reach the door, I heard a knock and Double D's (Yes, I really still called him that) concerned voice echoing through my room. "You coming, Eddy?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute," I grumbled, exchanging the fuzzy slippers I had on for a pair of white socks and tennis shoes. Double D knew my hesitation to come up stairs. He knew why I stayed out of the boy's locker room until he was gone after gym. He knew why I kept glancing absent-mindedly at the lab table across from ours during Biology.

Kevin. The strawberry blonde jock from a few doors down. The one who was now dating Nazz, the blonde cheerleader; Which made him even more untouchable to me. Double D came into the room as I was tying my right tennis shoe. "Come on, Eddy. It's our senior year. Let's go out with a bang," he said, a bit too much like a nerd. Double D had evened out as well, growing and gaining a bit more muscle, but not much. He now did not hide his lovely bright blonde hair under that sock hat of his. But, he still wore beanies from time to time. To flatten out the long locks that fell to his cheek bones.

I gave him a quick half smile, before returning to tying my shoes. He sat down on my bed and brought me into a hug. He knew of my untold pain and misery. And the hug was everything short of saying "I-love-you." But, I knew about Double-D's and Jimmy's little escapades, so I didn't think about it as anything short of a friendly gesture.

I followed Double-D upstairs and into the party. The dj wasn't here yet and Sarah was having a hissy-fit. I walked over to her and said, "I'll DJ until he arrives." Sarah give me a smile. She and I had gotten much closer after Ed's death (There was nothing that could be done. He got into a regressively worse vegetative state after a freak accident in our sophomore year. Their parents decided to pull the plug when he had gone into a coma). Partially because we both missed the big guy, and partially because she was the second and last to know of my secret affections. And it was mainly by accident.

_I moaned Kevin's name as I continued to pump my erection harder. I was imagining that was his mouth, taught around me, giving me my heart's desires. I needed to get rid of the sexual tension, since Sarah and I were going to the mall and the possibility of seeing Kevin there plagued me. I was replacing Jimmy, because he was "sick" (But as I knew, he was really over at Double D's). I started to see stars in my eyes and knew I was close to cumming. I moaned his name as I shot my load all over my bare chest and legs. _

_I looked up to see an early arrived Sarah staring at me with wide eyes. "Shit," I cussed, throwing the covers over my naked body. She sat in a chair opposite of the bed and demanded that I explain. So, I did. _

_"Oh, wow. Eddy, you are just too cute. I won't tell a soul. I promise," Sarah smiled._

And she had kept that promise, becoming a replacement for Ed. I smiled back at her, and walked into the booth. I plugged in one of those new rap songs everyone enjoys. But not me. I hated rap. It reminded me too much of Kevin. Speaking of the devil, he was the first to start dancing, doing some sort of freestyle break dance. Nazz was cheering him on, along with Rolf.

Speaking of Rolf, he had definitely became more accustomed to American culture since middle school. He still had an accent, but now we could at least know what he meant when he was talking. Best of all, he didn't talk in third person anymore. Jimmy, who had traded his head gear for plain braces now, was standing in a corner, talking to Double-D and Sarah. Johnny, who had long since ditched plank, was tripping out in the corner opposite. He ditched the imaginary friend for a bong and now made his best days smoking weed and working the Subway in town.

Oh, did I mention Sarah's new thing? She went more punk and tomboy as Nazz went more girly. Sarah usually wore skinny jeans and punky tees. But, tonight, she went with a skirt and a very nice, but still punkish, black blouse. Anyways, as the song ended, I put on a hip hop song, since I didn't want to put on what I usually listened to. As I was sorting through the music on Sarah's iPod, Kevin graced me with an appearance.

"Hey, Dork."

"Hey," I said quietly, looking through the playlist.

"Play something other than this shit. I'm getting sick of all the rap at parties," he said, and I took out my own iPod and plugged it in. I listened to metal, so maybe they would like that instead. The first song that came on was Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold. Kevin, though, instead of returning to the dance floor sat next to me on the DJ bench. Rolf immediately swelled with pride and began headbanging in the middle of the dance floor.

It was a few minutes of the song later that Kevin asked for something a little less mainstream. That suprised me, but I went ahead and opened the playlist that I usually listened to. I hesitated on pressing the shuffle button, waiting for the song to end. Once it did, I pressed the button and Omnos by Eluveitie popped up. I smiled. This was my favorite. Kevin immediately stared at me with a quizical look.

"It's Gaulish. I'll translate if you want. I know the English," I said, for once happy that he wasn't about to wail on me. He actually hadn't beat me in several weeks. Maybe he was growing out of it?

"Girl: I am a fair, pretty girl, full of virtue and youthfulness. The forest's flowers and songs I love.

Wolf: Hey, pretty young girl, what are you doing in the forest alone, so far from all beings?

Girl: Hey, handsome boy, come here! Let us pick some flowers in this forest together!

Wolf: I am not a boy, I am the bad wolf. In the woods I hunt, hunt for the flower of your youth.

Girl: Well, wolf, let us play a game, let us dance a joyful dance, let us sing decent songs!

Wolf: I don't like children's games, I like playing sinister wolf games in the depths of the forest, with you.

Girl: Wild wolf, do whatever your heart longs for, but I beg you: Stay with me!

Wolf: No, girl, I will not abide with you, I'm not staying with you and don't love you. Never loved you.

Girl: I was a fair and pretty girl. Now I'm poor and overcome with shame. Now only the deep pond awaits me," I said with each line that passed.

"Wow, that's neat," he responded.

"Don't you have to get back to Nazz?"

"Nah, I broke up with her a few days ago. We're still good friends. I just didn't feel right," he said, suddenly uncomfortable. Thousandfold by Eluveitie popped on next, but the DJ arrived. As he got ready to go on, we let this song play.

"Oh, well, if you want to talk, I'll listen,"

"I think I'll take you up on that," this time, he whispered in my ear. I shuddered. When the song ended, we moved our stuff and the DJ took over. By that time, Nazz had joined Johnny in smoking a joint and the others were dancing hard. It was easy for Kevin and I to slip away unnoticed. Well, to everyone except Double D and Sarah (who looked at eachother, smiled, and winked). We went to my room and I closed and locked the door. He looked at me funny and I said, "So nobody creeps in on us trying to go to the bathroom." The bathroom was right next to my room.

"Oh," he sighed while I sat down on the bed and motioned for him to follow. He did so and sat pretty close to me.

"I just, every time we kissed, I felt disgusted. And a day didn't go by that I wasn't thinking about someone else. So, when she finally decided to put out, I finally realized that we weren't to be together."

"And why's that?"

"I vomit at the mention of the v word," he said, looking sick. I narrowed my eyes and searched his face for lies, but didn't find any.

"And what scares me the most is what I'm feeling now. It's so new to me and I don't know how it bloomed inside of me," he confessed, resting his head in his hands. I tentatively placed a hand on his back, trying to comfort him.

"What are these new feelings," I asked shyly. The next thing I knew there were hot lips crashed against mine in a searing kiss. My eyes were open in a state of shock, but, only for a moment. After the initial shock rubbed off, I closed my eyes and entwined my fingers in his hair. Kevin placed his hands on my hips, almost painfully. Then, pulling away, he silently asked for permission with those emerald eyes. I nodded and was roughly pushed against the bed. Then, Kevin was above me as quick as he could muster it.

"Kevin," I moaned as he started kissing my neck. I was thankful that I locked the door. He hummed against my throat causing me to moan again. Then, we were cut short by banging on the door. I groaned and went to answer it. It was Double D.

"What are you doing," I growled quietly, glancing back at Kevin.

"Making sure you weren't getting murdered. Besides, Sarah's getting uptight that you two aren't in there," the nerdy kid said, cowering a bit. He walked away and I sighed.

Kevin walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "We'll continue this later," he growled into my ear and placed a small kiss on my lips. I smiled and followed him back to the party.

**So, I may or may not do the smut for this. I like it how it is.**

**Oh, and I REALLY want to write a story that flashbacks on the accident that led to Ed's death. **

**Review and Fav! **


	2. Why Don't we have buttered toast?

**A/N: Since it was requested, I did the prequel detailing Ed's death. **

**Warnings: Character Death **

"_Eddy, why don't we have buttered toast," the tall boy asked enthusiastically. The three of us were trying to fix breakfast, so the comment wasn't totally out of context. _

"_No, Ed, I want a bagel," I said, popping mine and Double-D's bagels into the toaster, "I'll fix you a buttered toast when I'm done. Okay, Lumpy?" _

"_Okay, Eddy," he said with a smile. I smiled back and looked outside. It was a bright day and hot, with it being summertime and all._

"_Eddy," Double-D started, looking up from his book, "Can you please just tell us what you have in mind? I don't want to spend this glorious day indoors. Not when I could be at the beach." _

_Double-D, having out grown his unnecessary hate of the sun and sand, loved going to the beach. And since we were all about to be sophomores, he wanted to get some practice looking cool._

"_Well, we are going to be at the beach, but not for fun," I said, placing the hot bagels on two plates. I popped Lumpy's toast into the toaster and pressed the lever down. I placed the bagels at the right places and placed the cream cheese on the table. Then, I placed the tea for Double-D and mine and Lumpy's Orange Juice on there. Lastly, I buttered Lumpy's toast and placed it and the jam on the table._

"_What kind of scheme are we doing this time," Double-D asked, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. Of course, I had out grown my love for conning the kids of the neighborhood out of their cash. But, I still needed money and the quickest way to earn a dime was to sell things. Especially lemonade in the summer. _

"_We are going to be selling lemonade at the beach to the tourists. I still need to buy homecoming tickets once school starts," I said, knowing the truth of it. If I started now, I could make enough by homecoming to get two tickets. One for me and, another for Sarah._

_Sarah and I were alright buddies, but mainly, she used me for tickets and rides. But, I was okay with that as long as she didn't wail on me._

"_That sounds alright," Double-D said, smiling a bit. He finished eating as Lumpy and I finished. But, I was surprised at how quiet Ed was being._

"_Lumpy, you alright, buddy," I asked, cleaning up. He just nodded and said something about how he needed to ask some girl to the dance. I sighed, knowing that the poor girl would say no, unless she pitied him. The girls seemed to avoid Ed._

_And I knew why. He was a huge guy. Being 6 foot nine, and weighing 250 pounds, he was a bit intimidating. Not only that, but he tended to be a bit of a creeper, though he didn't mean to. But, as me and Double-D knew, he was a big teddy bear and probably the gentlest boy we knew. He'd never hurt a fly. _

_The next two hours were spent gathering supplies and things for the trip to the beach. Lemons, sugar, water, towels, pitchers, a cooler of ice, sunscreen and of course, bathing suits. After we sold all the lemonade, we would cool off in the water. _

"_Off to the beach," I said, closing the door to the house. Lumpy was rolling the wagon that held all of the supplies and I was carrying a bag that held all our personal items. Double-D was on the phone with his cousin who owned a stand at the beach. It was closed today, so he was asking if we could borrow it._

_Of course, Double-D's cousin said yes and we were in perfect business!_

_The sun was setting as I put the closed sign back on the counter of the stand on the beach. Lumpy had gathered our equipment and we were heading back to my house. All of us had pleasantly dark tans from sitting in the sun all day and were happily ready to count the cash when we got home. _

_That's when we came to an intersection. Lumpy and Double-D had already crossed in the last turn of the light (the crossing time was really short) and I was waiting for the light to turn. When it did, I crossed quickly._

_I was almost half way into the street when a sports car flew around the corner, heading straight for me. I had no time to react when I was pushed back into the other part of the street and heard a loud thump. I looked up to see that the sports car had hit Ed and Double-D was calling 911. I got up and ran to Ed._

_He was unconscious and bleeding. A crowd had formed, some calling the police, some shouting at the driver, who had gotten out of the car to see if Lumpy was alright._

"_Out of my way," I heard a shrill voice exclaim. It was Sarah. She pushed through the crowd and went to Ed's side. Tears were in her eyes as she started to hold Ed's other hand. I looked up at her and said, "I'm sorry. He jumped out to save me."_

"_I know. I saw what happened. It wasn't your fault, Eddy. It's the drivers," she said, knowing I was already placing fault on myself. The police and the ambulance then arrived. The ambulance got to Ed and the police started questioning us._

"_I was crossing when the crossing light was on and was over halfway across when the driver of the sports car sped towards me. Lum- Ed pushed me out of the way and got hit," I explained, tears threatening to form. I had to be strong for Sarah, Double-D and Ed. They needed me. The police man turned to Sarah and she told him the same story, except that she had been watching it from a block away._

_I looked into the crowd and saw the other kids from the cal-De-sac. Nazz was tearing up and Jimmy was sobbing into his hands. Kevin had his arm around Nazz and kept a brave face. Johnny had come out from the Subway and was looking on with a stoned expression. Rolf was yelling curses at the driver who was now being placed in handcuffs. _

_Once the police were done with us, we rushed to the hospital to see Ed. His parents were already there, so we waited with them in the private waiting room. _

_It seemed like hours before the doctors came in. I just stared as the man uncovered his face and removed his gloves. He looked at all of us before saying, "I'm sorry, but we've done the best we could. He's alive, but he has become brain dead. We ran all the tests and believe he may come back, but, for lack of better words, he's a vegetable."_

_I watched as everyone began crying and even a few hot tears rolled down my cheeks as we all gathered into a big hug. Ed's mom, though, was the worst, because she wailed on and on about how much she loved her baby._

_We were guided to Ed's room and we all took turns visiting. Double-D and I were second to go in. We saw that he was in a lot of bandages, but his eyes were open and he was making weird sounds. The EKG was showing his breathing and his heart beat, but, like the doctor said, he was brain dead. _

_I moved to his side and said, "Hey, Ed. I wish I knew you could hear me. But, thank you. I would be the one hurt if it wasn't for your selflessness." Tears started falling more freely and Double-D pulled me into a hug. I cried into his chest as we walked out to let the next group in._

_It was a couple of months later that I went to visit him, like I did every day. But, this was the last time I would see him, alive. When I arrived, his parents pulled me aside to tell me that he had slipped into a coma last night and the doctors had said that he has little to no chance of coming back._

_I looked at them, about to tell them not to give up hope, but their faces told me everything. They had given up, knowing that this day would've come. I pulled his mom into a hug, whispering, "I'm sorry."_

_Then, his parents told the doctors to pull the plugs on the machines that were keeping him alive. I watched as his heart beat slowed and stopped and knew he was gone. Sarah came over to me and I pulled her into my arms as she wept into my chest. I knew that, no matter how much she swore against it, she truly loved her brother. _

I awoke with a jolt. Sitting up, I looked into the mirror across my room. My face was puffy from crying and I was sweating. Then, I looked to my bedside table. A picture of me, Double-D, and Lumpy sat there. The faces were smiling and happy. It was from a week before the accident.

"I miss you, buddy," I said, looking to the sky. I wasn't religious, but, if heaven existed, I knew that was where he would be, "I'm so sorry." My head collapsed into my hands as my body shook with sobs. If it hadn't have been for my stupid idea, he would still be here.

"_Eddy, why don't we have buttered toast?"_


End file.
